No eres mi amante
by RukiaU
Summary: Sakura trata de utilizar el hecho que ella puede revivir su clan para seducir a Sasuke y alejarlo de Naruto. Yaoi, Narusasu, Lemon. TRADUCCIÓN DE ZRINA


**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Naruto ni esta historia me pertenecen. Naruto es de M. Kishimoto, y el fic original (en inglés) es de la maravillosa Zrina. Yo sólo traduje.

**AVISOS:** Yaoi, Narusasu (con Sakura al lado). Lemon.

**'Not my lover' **(y demás fics de Zrina) en inglés: http // zrina . livejournal . com /

Comunidad de traducciones de fics Narusasu: http // community . livejournal . com / denme - narusasu

Traducción del fic _**Not My Lover **_de **Zrina **(**Zrina6576 **en ffnet), para la comunidad de LJ **Denme Narusasu. **Traducción beteada por **Akanemiyano** y **Nikkiusagui. **

Mil gracias a Zrina por darme permiso para traducir uno de sus fics. Ha sido un honor poder traducir algo suyo. Y gracias también a **Alega** y a las betas ;-).

* * *

- 

**No eres mi amante**

-

—Ya lo hemos intentado tres veces —dijo Sakura a los dos hombre sentados muy juntos en el sofá frente a su lugar en el cómodo sillón a juego- sólo pienso que deberíamos contemplar las alternativas.

El de pelo más oscuro de los dos se removió incómodo. Había querido que eso funcionara, lo había deseado tanto, y sin embargo parecía que otra cosa más sería apartada de su alcance antes de que hubiera podido agarrarla completamente.

—¿Qué alternativas? —preguntó. Su voz fría enmascaraba la profunda desilusión que sentía.

—Bueno, para empezar podríais buscar a alguien más que hiciera de madre de alquiler para vosotros -. Era arriesgado darles esa opción, pero tenía que hacerlo para desarmarlos. Tenía que parecer que estaba dispuesta a retirarse si era lo mejor.

—Sabes que para esto no confío en nadie más —dijo el mismo hombre de ojos oscuros, reprimiéndose.

Eso, por supuesto, era con lo que ella había contado. Él no confiaba fácilmente, especialmente con el futuro de su clan en juego.

—He estado examinando la situación —dijo ella, apartando un desviado mechón de pelo rosa de sus ojos—. Con una línea sucesora como la tuya es posible que sea la falta de tu chakra en el proceso lo que está causando que los métodos artificiales fallen. Si tu fuerza vital, tu aura... Si _tú_ estuvieras implicado en el proceso, bien —hizo una pausa, pareciendo reacia a terminar—, las probabilidades de concepción aumentarían mucho.

Los ojos oscuros se estrecharon, como si no estuvieran seguros de querer creer las implicaciones de lo que les estaban planteando.

—¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente, Sakura?

—Quiere que te la folles —fue la brusca traducción que vino de su lado.

—¡Naruto! —protestó Sakura, casi por reflejo. Se aclaró la garganta y se recordó a sí misma aquello para lo que estaba trabajando—. Sólo estoy intentado hacer de éste un proceso más fácil y eficiente. No quiero que Sasuke-kun se haga ilusiones otra vez sólo para descubrir que hemos vuelto a fallar.

Ella alzó la vista y tuvo que pestañear ante la paradoja. Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban claramente su preocupación, reflexión e indecisión. Los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto, sin embargo, estaban vacíos, escondiendo todo pensamiento que pudiera estar teniendo sobre el asunto.

Sakura contuvo la respiración, esperando a que su amor, su obsesión, llegara a su propio veredicto. Agarró discretamente el borde de su falda con fuerza, mientras seguía allí sentada, intentando no moverse de manera nerviosa. Si decía alguna cosa más sólo resultaría sospechoso, y eso alejaría a Sasuke. Tenía que darse cuenta por sí mismo de que sus argumentos tenían sentido.

Por supuesto, lo que no necesitaban saber era que ella se había asegurado de que ninguno de esos tubos de líquido blanco tuviera oportunidad de fecundarla. Los había pedido en el momento apropiado; después de todo Sasuke era un genio, y averiguar cuándo era el ciclo de Sakura no le costaría mucho esfuerzo. También se había inyectado a sí misma el esperma, dado que Naruto, con sus sentidos intensificados por el efecto del Kyuubi, era capaz de oler si la esencia de su amante había rozado a la chica o no.

Sin embargo, ella era una ninja-médico, y sabía cómo prevenir la concepción para que ésta no tuviera lugar incluso con todas las condiciones adecuadas a favor. Había sido un riesgo, pero consideraba que la meta lo merecía.

Una oportunidad de tener a Sasuke _completamente_, y quizás hacerle ver que ella era una mejor compañera que el idiota rubio tumbado perezosamente a su lado.

Sakura no tenía nada en contra de Naruto (excepto que quería su lugar en la vida de Sasuke) y tampoco tenía nada en contra de su relación (excepto que creía que debería ser ella la que estuviera cerca de su obsesión). No quería hacerle daño al rubio, pero si Sasuke finalmente se daba cuenta de que ella era la mejor opción para revivir el clan y que en realidad la amaba más a ella... bueno, ella no lo rechazaría, eso era seguro.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza de repente, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que una chispa de pánico recorriera su sistema.

—No, le daremos algunos intentos más. No estoy dispuesto a tener sexo con otra persona, ni siquiera para tener herederos.

Esos ojos azules se enternecieron al volverse y mirar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su  
amante. Aunque el bastardo estaba sentado tan tieso e inmóvil como una estatua, Naruto aún podía sentir el cariño del otro hacia él.

Extendió una mano y pasó suavemente los dedos por el puntiagudo pelo de Sasuke, haciendo efectivamente que su amante volviera la atención hacia él.

—Quiero que lo hagas —dijo sencillamente.

Ojos del color del grafito lo escudriñaron con atención, demandando una explicación desde sus profundidades.

—Quiero este niño en nuestras vidas tanto como tú —dijo suavemente. Si Sasuke deseaba algo, Naruto movería montañas para intentar hacerlo realidad—. Si esto es lo que cuesta tener pequeños Sasukes correteando a nuestro alrededor, entonces estoy dispuesto a hacerme a un lado y dejar que hagas lo que debes.

Naruto vio que un músculo de la mandíbula de Sasuke temblaba por la fuerza con que apretaba sus dientes.

—¿Hacerte a un lado? —preguntó, curvando ligeramente los labios.

Naruto devolvió cálidamente la sonrisa a su amante.

—Sólo lo suficiente para que hagas la hazaña, bastardo. No pienses ni por un segundo que te voy a dejar ir alguna vez.

Sus palabras eran burlonas, su sonrisa tan alegre como siempre, pero Sasuke vio el repentino acero frío en esos ojos azules y se sintió más relajado.

Se volvió hacia Sakura, que aún tenía los ojos fijos en Naruto y una expresión extraña en la cara. Una parte de él no quería dar el siguiente paso, previendo las muchas complicaciones que podrían surgir. Sabía que Sakura aún sentía algo por él, y que eso podría empeorarlo todo.

Pero él y Naruto ya llevaban juntos varios años, y aunque no ostentaban los aspectos físicos de su relación enfrente de ella, ya debería saber que no era sólo un enredo temporal. Ella debía de ser lo suficientemente madura para ser capaz de llevar a su hijo sin pensar que eso cambiaría algo. Por supuesto, habían firmado un contrato con la Hokage por si surgían dudas sobre de quién iba a ser ese niño.

El niño sería criado por Sasuke y Naruto con Sakura como madrina. Sasuke sabía que, siendo un ninja, su vida podría acabar en cualquier momento. No quería que Sakura apareciera y se llevara al niño si le ocurría algo a él. Naruto no necesitaba perder a su hijo o hija justo después de haber perdido a su amante.

Recordándose a sí mismo que primero tendría que _haber _un niño, Sasuke volvió su atención de nuevo hacia Sakura. Parecía más relajada, esperando su decisión con calma. Hubo un largo silencio en el que él se debatió entre su deseo de revivir el clan y, más importante aún, tener un niño que criar con Naruto, y su aversión a acostarse con alguien que no fuera su amante.

Oyó un par de rápidos olfateos a su lado, el sonido de Naruto oliendo el aire. El rubio se levantó, desplegando su delgada pero fornida constitución de su lugar en el sofá.

—Ahora puede engendrar —dijo sin rodeos, con un murmullo de trasfondo que insinuaba que había recurrido a sus poderes demoníacos—. Me esfumaré durante un rato.

—No necesitas irte a ningún sitio —dijo Sasuke rápidamente.

—Sasuke —interrumpió Sakura suavemente—, esto es ya lo suficientemente raro sin tener público.

Naruto se inclinó y capturó los labios de Sasuke en un rápido pero firme beso.

—Volveré dentro de poco —prometió. Se forzó a sí mismo a apartarse de su amante, con cada uno de los instintos animales que le habían sido transmitidos por el demonio gritándole que no dejara a su pareja cerca de una puta en celo. Pero confiaba en Sasuke lo suficiente como para hacer esto, confiaba lo suficiente en su vínculo para apartarse, y confiaba en que su amante aún estaría esperándole cuando volviera.

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia Sakura, que seguía sentada serenamente, al oír la puerta principal cerrándose silenciosamente tras él. Era una idea tan mala a tantos niveles distintos. Dejó salir un suspiro y se puso en pie, alcanzando las ataduras de sus holgados pantalones.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que él la iba a tomar en el mismo sillón en que estaba sentada.

—¿S-Sasuke, no deberíamos ir a la habitación? —preguntó, intentando dirigirlo hacia una atmósfera más romántica.

—¿Por qué?. ¿Sólo necesitas que entregue el esperma directamente, no? Realmente no importa dónde lo hagamos —dijo en su habitual tono carente de emociones.

Sakura pensó rápido.

—Es sólo que es mejor si estoy echada cuando lo hagas.

Las manos de Sasuke se detuvieron en la cintura de sus pantalones.

—Muy bien, sígueme.

Se volvió y guió a la kunoichi de pelo rosa por las escaleras de la gran casa que compartía con su amante. Aún estaban en territorio de los Uchiha, pero no en la casa principal. Sasuke se había negado a poner un pie en esa casa incluso después de haber matado a su hermano. De hecho, lo primero que había hecho una vez que el Uchiha mayor había muerto fue volver a Konoha y prenderle fuego hasta los cimientos.

Sólo después de que Naruto se quejara diciendo que al ver los restos quemados de la casa le daban escalofríos, Sasuke limpió por fin la zona y plantó un gran jardín de meditación. Por supuesto, entonces Naruto tuvo que comentar lo espeluznante que era que Sasuke meditara en el mismo lugar en que su familia había sido asesinada.

A Kyuubi le había costado bastantes días curarle después de que hiciera esa observación tan idiota.

Sasuke se detuvo ante una habitación de invitados, una de las pocas que realmente utilizaban para ese propósito en vez de estudio, almacén de armas y los diversos usos que daban a las otras habitaciones.

La puerta se deslizó para mostrar una pequeña y austera, pero estéticamente agradable habitación, cuyas ventanas tenían vista al jardín de atrás y a los varios macizos de flores que había ahí. Naruto había decidido intentar hacer algo de jardinería y ambos se habían asombrado al ver que era bastante bueno.

Sasuke caminó hasta un pequeño armario y empezó a sacar un futón y unas pocas sábanas.

—¿Esta es tu habitación, Sasuke? - preguntó Sakura, confusa.

—No —contestó él secamente mientras desplegaba el colchón en el suelo de bambú y comenzaba a prepararlo.

—Usemos tu habitación en lugar de ésta. Una cama sería...

—No —dijo él, inequívoco. De ningún modo iba a meterla en la misma cama que compartía con Naruto.

Empezó a tirar de sus pantalones otra vez, preparado para hacerlo y acabarlo. Echó un vistazo y vio a Sakura ahí de pie, observándolo.

—Creo que al menos necesitas quitarte las bragas —dijo él, con un ligero tono de impaciencia tiñendo su voz.

Sakura asintió, y sus mejillas se volvieron del mismo color que su cabello. Rápidamente se despojó de sus ropas y miró ávidamente hacia Sasuke, que estaba arrodillado sobre el futón. Era tan hermoso como ella había imaginado siempre, cada línea perfecta y sin un sólo defecto.

—Sakura —dijo él de repente, mirándola con seriedad—, no hagas de esto más de lo que es.

Ella bajó los ojos y asintió, pero en su interior estaba gritando de felicidad. Finalmente era su momento. El momento en el que ella y su amor se unirían y él finalmente vería que ella era perfecta para él. Ella estaba a punto de darlo todo por él; su amor, su cuerpo y el niño que él quería.

Sasuke contempló cómo la kunoichi bajaba hasta el futón y se tendía ante él. Era bonita, tenía que admitirlo. Tenía unas curvas suaves, con una forma perfecta y totalmente femenina.Eso debería haber sido fácil, excepto por un pequeño problema.

Su cuerpo no sentía interés por ella.

Con un pequeño e indiscernible suspiro cerró los ojos y empezó a dibujar a su amante en su mente. Todo aquello que encontraba excitante, todo lo que le resultaba molesto, todo lo que hacía al dobe único y, aún más importante, suyo.

—Sasuke-kun —pronunció la suave voz, haciendo añicos sus pensamientos y matando su lentamente creciente excitación.

Él abrió de golpe los ojos y la miró enfurecido.

—¿Qué, Sakura?

—¿No vas a...? —Su voz se apagó y se ruborizó.

El continuó mirándola fijamente con sus oscuros y fríos ojos.

—Quizás sólo necesites un poco de ayuda... —se ofreció—. Yo también estoy nerviosa.

Él resistió el casi irrefrenable impulso de burlarse de ella. Probablemente era maleducado insultar a tu compañera de cama. No que algo así lo hubiera detenido alguna vez con Naruto.

—No estoy nervioso, Sakura —indicó firmemente en su lugar.

—Oh. —Ella echó un vistazo a su flácido miembro, incómoda—. Quizás deberíamos empezar más lentamente. Quizás besan...

—No te voy a besar, Sakura. Tú no eres mi amante. Voy a hacer esto para fecundarte, no para empezar una relación contigo —le recordó con dureza.

Ella frunció el ceño, ligeramente irritada por el recordatorio

—Tal vez sólo estaba intentando que te relajaras.

—No necesito relajarme —dijo, intentando reprimirse.

—Bueno, aparentemente necesitas algo —dijo con una significativa mirada hacia su pelvis. Vio cómo sus labios se tensaban ante la observación.

Farfullando una maldición entre dientes, mordió su pulgar e hizo los sellos de un jutsu de convocación. Una pequeña y vulgar serpiente de jardín apareció entre la nube de humo.

—¿Sasuke, qué...? —empezó Sakura, con un leve tono de disgusto en su voz.

Él ignoró la inminente pregunta y se dirigió a la pequeña serpiente.

—Ve a buscar a Naruto y dile que venga a casa.

Balanceando su cabeza verde, la criatura se esfumó.

Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir algo parecido al dolor pasar a través de ella. Respiró profundamente y abrió sus ojos llorosos para mirar al hombre de sus sueños.

—¿Por qué él, Sasuke? —preguntó finalmente.— ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración.

—Sakura, eres una buena compañera de equipo, una buena ninja médico y una buena amiga. Por favor, no lo estropees.

—Sólo estoy intentando entenderlo —dijo ella, con el corazón en los ojos—, sólo quiero saber porqué no soy lo suficientemente buena.

—No eres tú, .¿de acuerdo? Soy yo, y es él, y esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Sabía que había sido una mala idea. Sabía que ella no sería capaz de soportar ese nuevo nivel de intimidad.

Ella seguía mirándolo con esa conmovedora mirada, y él se sintió repentinamente cansado.

— Sakura, yo lo amo. No puedo decirte exactamente _porqué _o _cómo _o _cuándo_. Hacer esto contigo no va a cambiar eso. No va a cambiar el hecho de que quiero estar con él, y con nadie más.

—Pero... pero, .¿ y si no lo hubieras conocido nunca? —persistió ella de forma casi infantil.

—Si nunca lo hubiera conocido, habría muerto por dentro hace mucho tiempo —contestó él suavemente.

Mientras Sakura lo procesaba, la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró. Unos pasos subieron por las escaleras trotando con ligereza hacia ellos. Sakura vio cómo los ojos de Sasuke no se despegaban de la puerta, observó cómo su respiración se hacía más profunda y se aceleraba ligeramente, y contemplo cómo esa parte de él que ella había codiciado empezaba a responder sólo por el sonido de la presencia del rubio.

Ella empujó una sábana sobre su regazo justo cuando la puerta fue golpeada suavemente antes de ser abierta. Naruto entró en la habitación, sin parecer avergonzado o sorprendido por el estado de las cosas. Sin embargo, vio cómo las ventanas de su nariz se movían sutilmente, como examinando el aire.

Caminó directamente hacia Sasuke y dejó uno de sus rápidos y posesivos besos en los labios que lo esperaban alzados.

—¿Me necesitabas? —preguntó inocentemente, aunque sus manos no pudieron evitar extenderse y tocar la pálida piel. Dejó que descansaran sobre los hombros de Sasuke, y luchó para mantenerlas ahí.

Sasuke no contestó, sino que se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Si de verdad estás aquí para ayudarnos y aún estás dispuesta, entonces lo haremos a mi manera. Si no vas a ayudar o no lo deseas en este momento, entonces dilo ahora y vete a casa —dijo con una voz clara y concisa. Quería asegurarse de que ella lo entendiera completamente, sin dejar lugar a invenciones o interpretaciones.

Sakura permaneció sentada allí durante un largo momento, considerando sus opciones. Era un golpe bajo para su autoestima que ni siquiera pudiera excitar al hombre con el que había estado fantaseando durante años. Sin embargo, él sí que le importaba, y Naruto también (al menos cuando no sentía envidia de él).

¿Podría realmente llevar al hijo de Sasuke durante nueve meses y no desarrollar ningún tipo de sentimiento posesivo hacia él o el niño?

Si lo hacía, tendría el beneficio de tener un vínculo con Sasuke. Tendría una razón para estar en su vida diariamente. Además, si alguna vez decidía (no podía evitar sino admitir cierta derrota por abrigar la idea) casarse con alguien de otro clan, sus lazos con el clan Uchiha actuarían en su favor.

¿Y, realmente, podría decir alguna vez "No" a Sasuke, sin importar lo que él le pidiera?

Levantó la cabeza y asintió con resolución. Sus sueños podían haberse empañado, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que pudiera por su príncipe de cabello oscuro.

Sakura observó cómo Sasuke asentía de vuelta solemnemente antes de mirar a Naruto. Sus ojos se encontraron durante un largo momento y cierto entendimiento pareció pasar entre ambos antes de que Naruto sonriera cariñosamente.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? —dijo el rubio con voz innecesariamente alta, con el propósito de que Sakura también lo oyera—. Las mujeres hablan. Especialmente sobre cosas como ésta.

—Deja que hablen —contestó Sasuke con el asomo de una sonrisa sarcástica—, como si me importara lo que digan sobre nosotros.

Mientras Naruto se despojaba de sus ropas descaradamente, no podía evitar que sus ojos recorrieran a su amante. Descuidados mechones caían sobre su cara y cuello en un estilo que tenía más que ver con un kunai y su propia mano que con cualquier intento deliberado de un barbero. Sus ojos lo observaban con frialdad, aunque ya podía ver el calor creciendo lentamente tras esa fachada que él amaba romper en medio de su pasión. Su pálida piel era ensuciada esporádicamente por el trémulo brillo de cicatrices aún más pálidas, acumuladas a lo largo de numerosas batallas y entrenamientos que representaban con perfecta claridad los peligros de su vida como shinobi.

Sasuke estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero esa era una de las razones por las que Naruto lo amaba tanto. A pesar de lo que muchos asumían, Sasuke era humano. Era defectuoso, tosco emocionalmente. Podía ser estirado y malicioso, pero también era apasionado, cariñoso y cuando daba su corazón a algo, ya fuera una idea o una persona, lo daba totalmente.

Se arrodilló enfrente a su amante, y le dio un suave y tierno beso que le preguntaba si aceptaba someterse sin retarlo. Era algo que parecía haberse desarrollado entre ellos desde el principio, dado que ambos eran varones dominantes que disfrutaban imponiendo dicha dominancia sobre el otro, aunque a veces uno de ellos sólo quisiera algo lento, dulce y cariñoso. La pregunta sería contestada por un beso suave o por algo más brusco, ansioso, que significaba que el desafío estaba abierto.

A pesar de ambos sabían que Sasuke no iba a ganar hoy, dado que necesitaba estar dentro de Sakura para el final, aparentemente tenía cierta frustración que quería quemar, pues devolvió el beso de forma ferviente.

Sakura los observaba, curiosa a pesar de sí misma. Tenía una vaga idea de cómo los hombres lo hacían juntos, pero obviamente nunca los había visto en acción. Estaba tan segura de que Sasuke tomaría la iniciativa, especialmente después del beso que acababa de contemplar, que casi dio un grito de asombro cuando Naruto puso una mano en la parte de atrás del cabello de Sasuke y lo agarró con tanta fuerza que los músculos de su brazo se tensaron.

Naruto se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de Sasuke, provocando que un temblor recorriera el cuerpo de piel pálida. Fuera lo que fuera, lo que le había dicho era obviamente la cosa equivocada, porque Sasuke agarró la muñeca bronceada y la retorció ligeramente mientras su otra mano empujaba a Naruto violentamente contra el suelo.

Sakura parpadeó confusa al ver que Naruto sonreía a su amante.

—Hn —dijo Sasuke, claramente sin dejarse impresionar.

Naruto golpeó la mano que sujetaba su pecho y rodó mientras Sasuke se derrumbaba sobre él, arreglándoselas para poner bajo él al hombre de cabello oscuro. Rápidamente alineó sus endurecidos cuerpos y frotó firmemente la parte de abajo.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido y sus manos se extendieron, agarrando una nalga firme y bronceada. Se retorcieron juntos durante unos momentos, respirando erráticamente por el placer que sus ondulaciones hacían circular por sus cuerpos.

Naruto gruño posesivamente y se inclinó para reclamar los labios de Sasuke en un profundo y adictivo beso. Se movía lenta pero minuciosamente, sus labios rozando los de Sasuke, su lengua deslizándose junto, con y alrededor de la de su amante. Unos dientes afilados mordieron primero el labio superior y luego el inferior, antes de mover rápidamente la lengua entre ambos con cortos y pequeños lametazos. Sasuke gimió bajo él y mordió la lengua de Naruto en respuesta antes de sucumbir una vez más.

El dobe sabía cuánto le gustaba besar y lo usaba contra él sin piedad.

Sasuke enredó sus piernas con las de Naruto y dio la vuelta a ambos, golpeando el suelo de madera con los codos y las rodillas sin advertirlo siquiera. Logró coger también la otra muñeca de Naruto e inmovilizó ambas sobre la cabeza de su amado idiota, para después apresar los labios en un profundo y concienzudo beso, mientras sus muslos maniobraban entre las rodillas de Naruto.

Casi había triunfado cuando Naruto apartó sus labios e inmediatamente atacó el cuello de Sasuke.

Sakura escuchó un suave quejido salir de la garganta de Sasuke mientras Naruto continuaba abusando de él, a fondo pero dulcemente. Los dos hombres estaban duros y húmedos por su excitación, lo que permitía a sus cuerpos deslizarse más fácilmente entre sí. Ella podía ver la lujuria y el deseo claramente en la cara de Sasuke, y no sabía si llorar o tocarse a sí misma. O quizás ambas cosas.

Naruto enredó sus dedos entre el cabello negro-azulado y tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que pudo ver la expresión embelesada de Sasuke. Sentía el familiar manantial de deseo subiendo por su cuerpo, y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para no arrojar al otro hombre al suelo y tomarlo sin preparación.

—Sasuke —dijo ásperamente.

Observó cómo la conciencia volvía lentamente a esos preciosos ojos oscuros. Pudo ver cómo hacían un rápido cálculo, mientras Sasuke decidía si continuaba luchando o cedía para aliviar la ardiente necesidad de sus entrañas. Finalmente, sintió que el cuerpo sobre él se relajaba concienzudamente y supo que Sasuke había renunciado al juego.

—¿Has traído lubricante? —preguntó con la voz ronca. Supo por la repentina irritación que cruzó la cara sonrojada de excitación de Sasuke que había pensado que no le haría falta.

Naruto soltó una risita ahogada.

—Está bien, no lo necesitamos. Date vuelta.

Sasuke adivinó inmediatamente lo que Naruto tenía en mente, y sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más en anticipación.

Movió su cuerpo con elegancia hasta situarse frente a la gruesa erección de Naruto, presentando, a su vez, su trasero a su amante. Sin dudar un segundo, agarró el órgano por la base e intentó introducir tanto como pudo en su boca. Ignorando el suave jadeo de sorpresa que sonó a un lado, se deleitó en el profundo gemido que surgió debajo de él.

—Bastardo tramposo —oyó mascullar desde la región baja de su espalda.

Sonrió con suficiencia alrededor de la dura pero aterciopelada carne de su boca, disfrutando del tormento por el que estaba haciendo pasar al dobe. Sin embargo, sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa cuando la parte más ancha de la lengua de Naruto rozó su sensible entrada. Sintió unos dedos clavándose en sus caderas cuando gimió alrededor de la pulsante erección, con la cual estaba ahora obligado y resuelto a llenar su garganta.

¡Y el idiota se atrevía a decir que _él _hacía trampa!

Al otro lado, Sakura empezaba a preguntarse si se acordaban de que ella también estaba en la habitación.

Sasuke intentó no soltar un quejido cuando la talentosa lengua de Naruto empezó a girar alrededor de su base, provocándolo y humedeciéndolo con su saliva. Intentó no gemir cuando un pulgar empezó a masajear su perineo, estimulando su próstata desde fuera. Intentó que su cuerpo no temblara cuando unos dientes mordieron firmemente la piel alrededor de la separación de sus nalgas. Principalmente, intentó no empujar cuando esa lengua empezó a sumergirse en el calor que anhelaba ser penetrado y llenado.

Por supuesto, no logró ninguna de esas cosas.

Los sonidos que hacía Sasuke estaban volviendo a Naruto loco lentamente. Una parte de él quería continuar torturando a su amante, darle tanto placer como pudiera soportar, mientras que otra parte, una parte más salvaje, sólo quería enterrarse en él una y otra vez hasta que ambos estuvieran gritando

Sintió el anillo de músculos temblar contra su lengua, intentando agarrarla. Metió su lengua aún más lejos y esos músculos se agitaron a su alrededor, intentando empujarlo más profundo.

Podía sentir la escurridiza sensación del líquido preseminal de Sasuke goteando y manchando su pecho. Acercó aún más a su amante hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron pegados, haciendo que la dureza del pene de Sasuke se oprimiera entre ambos. Continuó lamiendo y mordiendo alrededor del apretado anillo de músculos y al tiempo que su amante comenzaba a empujar las caderas, deslizándose suavemente sobre el líquido que había producido previamente.

Naruto sintió cómo Sasuke introducía su pene en su boca y gruñó entre las temblorosas nalgas. Sasuke no solía tomar su miembro por completo, pero cuando lo hacía dejaba a Naruto gimiendo en éxtasis mientras puntos blancos atravesaban su visión.

Naruto percibió al cuerpo sobre él tensarse y supo que tenía que retirarse. No había nada que deseara más que dejar que Sasuke se corriera sobre su pecho, sentir la semilla caliente de su amante empapar su piel y bajar por su vientre. Sin embargo, sabía que necesitaban esa semilla en otro sitio, y para un propósito mejor que satisfacer sus propias fantasías eróticas.

Utilizó las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre las caderas de Sasuke para empezar a levantar al otro joven. Sasuke se resistió un momento, confuso y perdido en una bruma de lujuria y placer. Sólo sabía que su amante estaba apartándolo antes de que pudiera llevar a cualquiera de los dos al clímax.

Insatisfecho con el estado de las cosas, Sasuke se volvió y se montó a horcajadas sobre Naruto. Sin dar al rubio oportunidad de protestar, alargó la mano y guió la gruesa virilidad hasta su entrada, y comenzó a dejarse caer.

Sakura observó con los ojos como platos cómo Sasuke tomaba cada centímetro que Naruto tenía que ofrecer, hasta estar sentado sobre la pelvis de su amante. El aspecto de su cara era increíble; la ligera tensión alrededor de los ojos como si sintiera dolor, sus dientes mordiendo los labios con placer, y la mirada de puro amor que dirigía al hombre debajo de él.

—Sasuke— gimió Naruto, incapaz de evitar empujar hacia arriba, en ese calor acogedor. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada abierta y vulnerable dirigida hacia él—. No puedes correrte —recordó a Sasuke sin aliento.

Sasuke tembló, sabiendo lógicamente que Naruto tenía razón, pero perversamente deseándolo más porque le había sido negado.

—Pero tú puedes —dijo con la voz ronca mientras comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente arriba y abajo sobre la dureza clavándose en él.

Naruto apretó los muslos de Sasuke, deseando a la vez que fuera más rápido y que se detuviera para que no hubiera un accidente. Quería que el asunto con Sakura acabara para que Sasuke pudiera salir de la montaña rusa emocional a la que se había visto arrojado.

Recordando de repente a su amiga de cabello rosa, echó un vistazo para ver la mirada que tendría un hombre hambriento que estuviera mirando por la ventana de un restaurante caro. Solamente que su mirada de avaricia estaba teñida de tristeza, como si finalmente se estuviera dando cuenta de que nunca la dejarían pasar.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una mano lo alcanzó y volvió su cara hacia el hombre encima de él. Los ojos de Sasuke destellaron con frialdad un momento, insultados porque su atención se había desviado, especialmente porque involucraba a la molestia cuya existencia estaba intentando olvidar. No le gustaba el hecho de que Sakura los hubiera forzado a una situación íntima que debería ser compartida exclusivamente por ellos dos, y los hubiera obligado a exhibirse ante ella.

Se dejó caer con más fuerza, girando su cadera mientras lo hacía. Naruto gimió, y sus ojos se cerraron por propia voluntad.

—Mírame —ordenó Sasuke. Él debía ser lo único a lo que Naruto mirara cuando estaban así. Él debía ser lo único a lo que el dobe mirara, incluso cuando no lo estuvieran. Quería ser la única cosa que existiera en el mundo de Naruto, como Naruto lo era en el suyo.

Unas manos bronceadas alcanzaron su cintura y lo agarraron con fuerza mientras ambos empezaban a moverse en sincronía. Suaves gemidos sonaron en la habitación, y como de costumbre, la boca desocupada de Naruto se desató según se iba acercando.

—¡_Joder_, Sasuke! Te sientes tan condenadamente bien —gimió mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Hubo una ráfaga de rojo en el azul, el color que Sasuke había estado esperando. Empezó a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez, intentando conscientemente golpear su próstata lo menos posible.

—¡Sí¡Eso es¡Móntame! —gimió Naruto entre jadeos—. ¡Monta mi polla!

Sasuke se estremeció ante las palabras que golpeaban directamente contra su libido. Agradecía a cualquier Dios que hubiera ahí afuera que Naruto no tuviera idea de cuánto le ponían sus palabras. Oyó un suave y femenino quejido a su lado, pero lo ignoró.

El azul se convirtió en rojo otra vez.

— ¡Sasuke! — Prácticamente aulló—. ¡Me voy a correr!.¡Me voy a correr en tu culo!

El miembro de Sasuke palpitó peligrosamente ante la confesión.

—Sí —siseó—¡hazlo!

Tuvo que bajar la mano y agarrar su pene dolorosamente para detener su orgasmo, mientras unas uñas afiladas se hundían en su piel. Naruto comenzó a sacudirse de arriba y hacia abajo frenéticamente, penetrándole, espesándose dentro de él, hasta que finalmente echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito.

Otro violento estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke cuando sintió a Naruto derramando su esencia en su interior.

—¡Sakura! —la llamó con urgencia.

Unos pocos golpes en el suelo de madera y ella estaba allí. Se levantó rápidamente de Naruto y prácticamente la tiró al suelo antes de introducirse en ella. No se detuvo a preocuparse sobre si estaba preparada o no.

Después de ver tal espectáculo, estaba más que preparada.

Unos dedos se movieron en su dilatada entrada, lubricada por el clímax de Naruto, y empezaron a empujar rápidamente dentro de él, frotando su próstata en cada golpe.

Sakura estaba sin respiración por la penetración inicial. Sentir a Sasuke por fin dentro de ella casi era más de lo que podía soportar. Miró hacia arriba para ver las contorsiones de placer en la cara de Sasuke, y sonrió por ser capaz de hacerle sentir tal deleite. Pero¿por qué no se movía en ella?

—Naruto —dijo Sasuke con voz extenuada, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de nuevo. Estaba tan cerca, tan preparado para dejarse ir. De alguna manera los dedos se volvieron más rápidos y fuertes, haciendo a su cuerpo sacudirse por las sensaciones. Sintió que sus ojos rodaban en su cabeza y entonces el orgasmo fue arrancado de su cuerpo.

Sakura vio como el nombre de Naruto era gritado contra su pecho. El hermoso cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció y tembló contra ella al derramar su semilla en su matriz. Era lo que Sakura había querido, y sin embargo tan distinto de como había imaginado que ocurriría. Él prácticamente se derrumbó sobre ella, intentando recuperar el control de su respiración.

Sakura podía sentir su cálida aura escapando de las barreras detrás de las cuales se encerraba normalmente y no pudo evitar desear haber formado verdaderamente parte de ello. Mientras que Sasuke nunca la hubiera invitado, sin duda Naruto lo hubiera hecho en algún momento del tiempo si ella no hubiera estado tan ansiosa de rechazar sus atenciones. No obstante, si alguna vez descubrían que había saboteado deliberadamente los intentos previos, Naruto nunca la perdonaría.

Y al final no había merecido la pena.

Sabía que se había entrometido en algo que era privado y debería de haber seguido siéndolo. Sabía que las miradas de amor compartidas incluso ahora por los dos hombres no estaban dirigidas a ella.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola.

Y era un sentimiento provocado por sus propias maquinaciones.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto en voz baja—. Espero que las cosas funcionen esta vez.

Sakura movió una mano hasta la parte baja de su abdomen y un resplandor verde lo envolvió. Impulsó al más fuerte de sus óvulos preparados y sintió la fusión. Después retiró la mano y el resplandor se desvaneció.

—Estoy segura de que lo harán —dijo ella suavemente.

Sasuke salió de ella y se inclinó para besar gentilmente su frente.

—Gracias, Sakura.

Se apartó de ella y dejó que los brazos de su amante lo envolvieran.

Ella se rodeó con la sábana mientras ambos se levantaban y comenzaban a recoger sus ropas.

—Hay una ducha tras la primera puerta —le dijo Naruto con una relajada sonrisa.

—Tómate tu tiempo—dijo Sasuke, con su habitual máscara inexpresiva en su lugar. Sin embargo, sus ojos aún mantenían una suave y pequeña llama de gratitud que hizo que el amargo sabor de la culpa brotara en su garganta.

Fue cuando se sentó en esa habitación que tomó conscientemente la decisión de que no iba a estar sola más tiempo. Iba a darles su regalo y después los amaría a los dos como los queridos amigos que silenciosamente habían ofrecido ser.

Sasuke tenía razón. Ella no era su amante, y por las miradas de pasión y conexión que los dos obviamente compartían, nunca lo sería.

**owari**

* * *

_(¿Reviews?)_


End file.
